Elizabeth Trull (1591-1668)
}} Research Notes * Immigrated to Boston in 1637 aboard the ship "Rose". * Wife of John Pierce/Pers. Mother of Mary Pierce Coldham. * Exact location of burial is unknown. The Will of Elizabeth Trull Pierce Her will was probated in Watertown March 5 1666/7. Will of Elizabeth Trull Pierce: In the name of God Amen. I Elizabeth Pearse of Wattertowne in the county of Middlesex in New England do make and ordaine this my last will and testament in maner and forme following, viz I being aged and sicke of body but of good and perfect memory blessed and praysed be God first I recommend my soule and spirit into the handes of god that gave it hoping through the merits of Jesus Christ to have eternal life: and mybody to the earth whereof it was made and to be buried at the discretion of my executor hereafter mentioned I give and bequeath to my son Robt Pearse all my meadow or sixteene pound Sterling at the liberty of my executor: also I give and bequeath to my son John Pearse 2 of my cowes now in the hands of John Ball Jur when ther time comes out with him: also I give and bequeath to my dauther Ester Moss one of my fether beds wch she shall make choice of and one bolster one pillow one covering one grene blanket and my yoke of oxen now in the hands of John Ball Jnr when ther time comes out with him: also I give and bequeath tomy dauther Mary Coldum my best green Ruge and one paire of Sheets and my bigest brass Keatle and all my wearing clothes and my great looking glass and my cobirons: also I give and bequeath to my two grandchildren Mary and Ester Ball six pound to each of them to be payd by my executor two yeare after my decease and then to be improved for and to ther use by the discretion of my executor untill the time of their maridge or the age of eighteene yeares and then to come into their hands with the p'duce further I give and bequeath to my grandchild John Pearse son to my son Anthony Pearse twenty shill also I give and bequeath to my grandchild Mary Pearse dauther to my son Anthony twenty shill also I give and bequeath to my grandchild Judah Sawen twenty shill: also I give and bequeath to my grand child Ester Moss dauther to Joseph twenty shill: also I give and bequeath to my grand child Judah Pearse dauther to my son Robt Pearse twenty shill: and all the rest of my estate both houses lands goods cattle chattles debtesor whatever is mine I do hereby give and bequeath to my son Anthony Pearse andI doo hearby make and ordain my Afore said son Anthony Pearse my full and sole executor of this my last will and testament requiring him to perform all and every part hearof according to the true intent and meaning thereof in witness wherof I have hear unto anexed my hand and seale this 15th of the first monthin the yeare 1666-7. Elizabeth Pearse jir XA marke l.s. Sealed and subscribed in the p'sents of Joseph Tayntor and Mary Tayntor hir mark M. T. Will proved April 2, 1667. Inventory L124-08-02 appraised by Joseph Tayntor and Samuel Sternes, presented by Anthony Pierce. Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts